Goatshanker
Appearance Alive: He has black Caesar hair, hazel eyes, fair skin, a tan sweater, deep blue pants, fuzzy white socks, a wheelchair, and a colorful quilt on his legs. His mixed cerebral palsy symptoms include paraplegia, unfocused motor movements, and speech problems. His mind is intact. Nephalem: He has shoulder length hair, disfigured bat-like wings with the top half in grey feathers, red/fair skin, a short tail, and two eland horns. Kin Frostbyte (best friend) Quote(s) * I swear to the gods, if you call me "Drooly" one more time... * Alive or dead, I never get control of my body, do I? Backstory Goatshanker, stylized as G04T5H4NK3R, is an amateur whitehat hacker. His real name is Evangelos Iordanou and unlike his companion, he doesn't hide it. He was born to an angel and a demon on the 9th Of Hushflake. They would've both been executed shortly after his birth for their traitorous union if they hadn't hidden themselves away as mortals. A sorceress kidnapped two children: Evan and Síleas Walker's calf. The calf died shortly after from pneumonia, while Evan was given to Síleas. In her fury, she went against her principles. She kept him in a cage until she needed him for the ritual she was planning. To say they bonded on a chance of lima syndrome would be a stretch, for she took pity on the infant. She was to return Evan to his parents, but they had separated and she wasn't sure who to give him to. A few years passed before she got into contact with a league of angels and shortly his mother. After his stressful beginnings, Evan grew up about as normal as a kid with cerebral palsy could. He got an individualized formal education and took interest in programming. He had issues walking, speaking, and couldn't do much beyond type. Being able to hide behind a screen gave him much needed confidence. On the 25th Of Dawnrise, death claimed the teenager after a severe seizure. He had occasional ones in the past, but nothing of this stature. Evangelos woke up in a graveyard, wings flailing against dirt and stone. Kjell Maddox was visiting a friend when he climbed out, not that phased by his presence. She taught him the rest of his programming knowledge, helping him find a sense of identity: Goatshanker. Goats are a symbol of demons. Trivia * He was originally planned for Eclipse. * His handle comes from an inside joke when I was playing Farcry 3: Blood Dragon. Every time I stabbed a devil goat, I yelled "Goat shanker!" *His name was originally Evan Lynch. *Evangelos is a masculine forename meaning "bringing good news" from Greek ευαγγελος/euangelos, a derivative of good (ευ/eu) and messenger (αγγελος/angelos). Iordanou is a Greek surname derived from yarad (Hebrew יָרַד; ''descend, flow down). *I swear, in the future, if I find any hentai of Evan, I will find the artist and kill them. The fuck is wrong with y'all? I don't give a ''damn about rule 34.